We'll get through this together
by Flowersandlillies
Summary: Cath and Levi face a couple of struggles, but they know that together, they can get through anything.
1. Chapter 1

Cath read the email for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was from Gemma T. Leslie, author of Simon Snow, the subject of all of Cath's fanfics. GTL had finished reading her fanfic, Carry On, Simon, and wanted to do a collaborative writing project with Cath, code word for _book. Gemma T. Leslie wanted to write a book. With __**her. **_Cath turned off her phone and smushed her face into the pillow. It smelled like coffee grounds and freshly mown clover. Levi_. _Cath reached for her phone and texted him.

**C: where r u? I miss u:((**

_**L: just finished my shift **_

_**L: coming to ur dorm:)))**_

**C: use ur key? **

_**L: u got it sweetheart **_

Cath jumped up, rushing to the mirror, then backed up a couple of steps, remembering the incident with Reagan in their old dorm.' I should get my own mirror' She thought. She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it into something presentable. She gave up after a clump of hair came out after a very vigorous shake. It didn't matter with Levi. He was just..._Levi_. She jumped onto her bed and scrolled through the comments on her newest fic, 'Penny and her Smart Ass Brain.' Cath thought that she needed a change from Simon and Baz since she wrote Carry on for so long. (Not that she could ever get enough of Simon and Baz.)

Cath heard the key jiggling in the lock and quickly pretended to be asleep. Just for fun. She heard the door slam shut with a loud bang. Levi turned around and whispered "Oh. She's asleep. I hope she dreams of me." Cath rolled her eyes in her head. Classic Levi. He set the pumpkin spice latte he brought for her on her desk and climbed over Cath's legs, laying down so that his chest was against her back. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then hugged her as close as possible. "Levi?" She whispered.

"Cath! Did I wake you up?" He said in an equally quiet voice.

"No. I was pretending." Levi sat up and smiled. "You were pretending?" Cath nodded. "I love the new Cather." She playfully pushed Levi. "You didn't like the old one? What type of boyfriend are you?" She giggled. Levi leaned in and whispered "I liked the old Cath. But I love the new one." His nose nudged hers and their lips pressed against each other, mouths already open. Cath fell onto her back and Levi pressed against her. Their kisses intensified, and they were happy.

'This is a bad idea.' thought Cath as her fingers paused over the keyboard. Levi had convinced her to email G.T.L., accepting her offer to write a book. Cath sighed and closed her laptop. She was feeling adventurous. Cath wanted to party. She called Reagan wondered how she had changed so much. Last year around this time she had been eating protein bars and pulling all-nighters to write Simon.

"Hello?"

"What're you doing tonight? I wanna go to a party."

"For real?"

"Why are you so surprised?"  
"Nevermind. And I was planning to stay home."

"Are you serious?! The one night I ask to go party you're staying home! No way. Not happening. We are going to a party." Cath was determined to go to a party tonight. She was not taking no for an answer.

"Cath."

"Pleaaaase"

"Why don't you go to a party with Levi? He'll fucking love that."

"Hmph. Fine."

Cath hung up before Reagan did, just to make a point. Then she called Levi.

"Hi Cath."

Something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"My dad died."

Cath took a moment to take this in. Levi had talked about his dad, but Cath barely knew anything about him. Cath's desire to party had vanished completely, and was replaced with the determination to help Levi.

"I'm coming over."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so it would mean a lot if you guys could review! This is only the beginning, and I still have a lot more planned. (Also, I wish I had thought of Fangirl, but evidently, I have not. All characters belong to Rainbow Rowell. Sadly.) Enjoy!**

Cath held Levi close, gently rubbing his back in circles while he cried. "Levi. Are you going home tomorrow?" She asked softly. He sat up and looked around his room, which was in complete disarray.

"Yeah, I still have to pack though. Hey Cath? He looked at her with hope in his eyes. "I know this is a lot to ask, but will you- "Cath's mind barely had enough time to think, before she heard the words; "Of course. When are we leaving?"

He smiled and replied with, "As soon as we can." Levi looked up. "Thank you."

Cath looked into Levi's blue (she decided that his eyes were bluer than any other colour in the rainbow) eyes and wondered how she had managed to get such a perfect boyfriend. Cath didn't respond to Levi, and they sat in a sad, but comfortable silence.

…

Wren helped Cath pack for the trip to Arnold. Actually, she just sat there and talked to Cath while she did all the packing.

"When are you coming back to Lincoln?"

"I don't know."

"How are you going to do all your schoolwork?"

"I'll work something out with the professors. Geez, Wren, will you chill out? I'll be okay."

"I'm just worried Cath." Ah. How the tables have turned.

Just then, Cath's phone rang. It was Levi. "Sweetheart? I'm on my way. I'll be waiting in the lobby."

"Okay. I love you."

He sighed. "Love you too Cath."

Cath zipped up her bag and pulled her jacket on. "Tell Dad that I love him okay? I probably won't be able to call too much." Cath didn't really need to say anything else about why she wouldn't be able to call. Twin telepathy and all. Cath stared at her sister while trying to figure it out. Something had changed in Wren. And then, " Did you break up with Jandro?" Cath asked softly. Wren's head whipped up from where it was looking at her phone.

"No." Wren's voice wavered. Cath sat down on the bed beside Wren and hugged her closer. "Why didn't you tell me about it?"

Wren shook her head. "I didn't want to give you even more things to worry about. You were so busy with Levi and everything, I didn't want to weigh you down with my problems." Cath took Wren's face in her hands.

"Wren. We're twins. I'll always be there no matter what. And I _want_ to be there for you. I want to be the one you go to when you have a problem, okay?" Wren nodded against her and then said, "You should go. Levi' s probably waiting for you."

"We'll talk about this when I get back." She got up and hugged Wren goodbye. Wren walked with her until the doors, where she saw Levi leaning against a pole outside. She hugged Wren a second time and then left. Levi didn't notice Cath coming until she was right in front of him. She stepped onto her tip-toes and gave him a light kiss. When she pulled away, Cath took his face in her hands and caressed it. "Cath…" He whispered. A single tear dripped down his face and she carefully wiped it away. "We're getting through this together, okay?" She said softly. Levi nodded. "I wish you didn't have to see me like this. I feel so shitty Cath. I can't do anything about it. I've never felt like this. I always figured out a way to do _something_, anything… but not this time. I just- _ughh_" He pushed his hands through his hair in frustration. "Levi. You won't be able to do everything all the time. For now, I think that you should just be there for your family. Your mom and your sisters. Okay?"

"Okay."

Cath and Levi got into the car and started their journey towards Arnold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, I realized very quickly that it does not take me one week to finish writing chapter, editing, and worrying if people are going to like it, so I'm probably going to update every two weeks so that I can give you the very best writing possible. Also, why didn't I think of Fangirl? All characters belong to Rainbow Rowell.**

During the car ride, Cath risked using her very limited data, to check the email that GTL had sent her. Cath pulled out the notes app on her phone and typed various responses to that email. These were her options: Dear Gemma, (Too informal)

Dear Ms. Leslie, (Sounds like a teacher)

Dear GTL, (ughhh)

Cath sighed. How was she going to write this book if she couldn't even get through the first two words of writing an email? Levi must have heard her, because he looked over and asked: "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to find a way to write the email to GTL."

"Oh my god Cath, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! Fuck. I'm the worst." Levi looked close to crying.

"Levi, you have enough on your plate without my problems. And I don't want to make you worry even more."

"But…"

"It's okay. I might not even accept her offer."

"What! Why? I thought you said you would."

"I know, but I just feel like I can't really make something out of nothing. Professor Piper said that the base of everything she writes is from her own life. What if Gemma doesn't like my ideas or I can't think of anything, or I have writer's block? That would be horrible."

Levi glanced at her. "Cath. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Gemma's a writer too and she probably gets what it feels like to have writer's block, or feel overwhelmed when you have five million people hanging on to your every word."

Cath saw a sign on the side of the road and asked Levi if they could pull over because she needed to pee. "We're not done talking about this you know." Levi looked over at her. This was too much like what she said to Wren, so instead of saying anything, she hurried off to do her business.

When Cath first met Levi's mom, it wasn't quite what she was expecting. Although her husband had just died, she welcomed Cath with open arms and rushed to take care of her. "Levi, dear, will you take Cath's suitcases and put them upstairs in the guest bed?"

Cath didn't want to leave Levi to do all the work, and she was too nervous to be alone with his mom, so she went to go help him. "Oh, honey, don't worry about him, he'll be just fine. Come and help me in the kitchen, I was just about to start making dinner." As Levi passed her, he whispered in her ear, "I told you she wouldn't let you out of her sight." Cath shot him a look, and he practically ran upstairs. If looks could kill, he would be long gone.

In the kitchen, Ms. Stewart was making chicken pot pie, and something in their kitchen made it cozy. They had cute little drapes that were pulled aside, and the table was pushed against the window. The counters were polished wood as well, something Cath had never seen before. Levi's mom gestured for her to come closer, and she instructed Cath what to do. She must have seen the look on Cath's face because instead of that, she told Cath to go ahead and set the table. When Cath started setting the table beside the window, she thought it would be great to have a meal in such a cozy nook. "No, honey, not that one, I meant the long table in the dining room."

Cath asked directions, and then resumed setting the table.

Cath had been writing when Levi came in to check on her. "Too busy for your boyfriend?" He said as he peeked around the door. Cath shook her head and motioned for him to sit down next to him. Once he was settled, she asked him," How are you doing?"

"Better. I kind of have to be though. For my sisters."

Cath held his face in her hands and looked him in the eye. "You don't have to keep it up in front of me, you know. You're allowed to be sad in front of your girlfriend."

"I know Cath, and thank you. You've been so good to me these past few days."

Cath gasped in jest. "And I haven't been a good girlfriend the last few months we've been dating?" She pretended to wipe a tear away, very dramatically. Levi laughed and shoved her gently. "You know what I mean." Cath laughed along with him, and when he was about to leave, she grabbed his arm and gave him a light kiss. "I love you Levi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Okay, so I lied, I will be posting every week. I'm just way too excited for you guys to read the chapter once I finish them so... Anyways, Rainbow Rowell thought up all the characters. Much to my dismay. Have fun!**

On the day of the funeral, Cath found herself grieving, although she was not the one who had lost the family member. When she first woke up, Cath lay in bed and wondered what it would be like to lose her dad. She couldn't imagine a life without him, even with all the craziness. She lay there longer than she'd like to admit, and may have even cried a little. She got up and told herself that she had to be strong for Levi and the rest of his family. Cath put on the black dress she picked out at the mall and went downstairs. Today there was none of the joy that was there when she arrived yesterday. Everyone was around the table eating breakfast, but no one was talking. Everybody was already in their suits and dresses, and Cath could see some of Levi's relatives outside. She sat down beside Levi and began filling her plate. She didn't say anything, but she knew that if anything happened, Levi could come talk to her.

After the funeral, everyone headed back to the house, and Ms. Stewart made tea and they all sat down in the parlour. No one was talking, but they could hear the children, that were too young to understand what was going on, playing outside. After a while, it seemed too much to bear, so she politely got up and went upstairs. Obviously, she called Wren.

"Hello?"

The moment Cath heard the sound of Wren's voice, she broke down.

"Wreeen" she sobbed into the phone for what seemed like hours. Once she got everything under control, Wren spoke.

"Cath? How was it?" she said.

"It was beautiful, but it made me think about a life without you or dad, and I just had to hear your voice to make sure you were okay." This lead to another round of crying.

"Oh, Cath." She said with sympathy.

"Anyway, I think it'll be good for me if we get off of this topic. How are you dealing with the breakup?"

Wren sighed. "Honestly? Not fantastic. But I'll be okay in a little while, I think. It's just that there are so many things that remind me of him, like places we went on dates or a certain place that he would always come to pick me up, or like the other day, I was at the grocery store, and one of his roommates was there, and asked me if Jandro was treating me well, and it was so awkward when I had to tell him that we aren't dating anymore. I don't know Cath. It's just hard to be so noticeably without him around campus."

"You guys didn't end it badly, right?" Cath asked.

"No. But it could have been better." She replied.

"How did it happen?"

"I noticed that he was acting weird, so I asked him about it and he said that he had something on his mind. He likes another girl, Cath."

"WHAT THE FUCK! That asshole better come here right now so I can kick his-"

"Cath, calm down, it's fine. He didn't do anything wrong. The only thing that I wish he did was tell me about it, and not wait for me to bring it up."

"Damn right he should've. Um, Wren?" she said.

"Hmm?"

"Levi has an exam that the professor wouldn't let him out of, so we're coming home. Early." Cath cringed at her words. Wren had disapproved of her going to Arnold instead of staying for other commitments, even though she hadn't said anything. Well, maybe she had voiced her opinion a few times. Anyway, she hated telling Wren that she was right.

When Wren spoke, it threw Cath completely off guard. "Cath, can I talk to Levi please?"

"What!? Why? What are you going to say…" She was completely suspicious now.

"Nothing Cath, I just wanted to give him my condolences. I haven't talked to him since… well, you know. " She trailed off.

It surprised Cath that Wren would be so thoughtful to someone who wasn't directly involved with her life. Sure, she like Levi enough to be sad for him, but not enough to tell that to him.

"Um, yeah I guess so… let me just find him…" She said, still unsure if she made the right decision. She found Levi in the kitchen, studying for his upcoming exam. "Levi?" He looked up. Cath could see the dark circles under his eyes, and the weariness that traced them, and wished she could do something for him. Anything. "Wren wants to talk to you." His features changed slightly to a more surprised look, and then he nodded, holding out his hand. She handed it to him reluctantly. "Hi, Wren. He spoke the words almost mechanically. "Thanks, I'm sure it'll get better." It went quiet in the kitchen for a couple of minutes so that Wren could talk. It felt like hours to Cath though. "Are you sure?... I'm so sorry. Yeah, I'll tell her. Bye Wren." When he looked at Cath, his eyes were red. "Cath, sweetheart, I'm so sorry, but your dad flew out to Thailand for surgery. He got hit by a truck." Levi's face became blurry as the tears formed. Suddenly, the world was spinning, and everything went black.

It was a fear come true.


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Soo, I'm travelling, so I probably won't be able to update this week. However, I'm working on an extra-long chapter to make up on it! Here's a sneak peek. Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

The first thing Cath heard when she woke up was Levi's voice. "Cath, sweetheart? Can you hear me? Cath? Cath!" Her eyes fluttered open to see Levi's face etched with concern. When he saw that Cath's eyes were open, he smiled with relief. He put his face in her hair, rocking them both. "Cath… I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She was confused. What was he talking about? Then it all came rushing back. 'Was it on purpose? Was he that miserable, and I hadn't noticed? What kind of daughter was I?' She thought. Cath's sobs racked her body as her tears wet Levi's shirt. He was whispering comforting words into her ears, and let her stay there for as long as she liked.

**Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So, I took a few character liberties here, because I don't actually have the book with me to check everything. If there's anything that needs correcting, don't be afraid to let me know in the review section. Also, this isn't the best work I have, because I've been going through a lot lately. I really want to make sure that I upload as regularly as I can, and the best way I can do that is by writing a little every day, even if it isn't my best work. One more thing! I'm looking for someone to beta read some chapters so I can make them the best work possible. I did not think of Fangirl, although I wish I did. All characters belong to Rainbow Rowell. Enjoy!**

The first thing Cath heard when she woke up was Levi's voice. "Cath, sweetheart? Can you hear me? Cath? Cath!" Her eyes fluttered open to see Levi's face etched with concern. When he saw that Cath's eyes were open, he smiled with relief. He put his face in her hair, rocking them both. "Cath… I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She was confused. What was he talking about? Then it all came rushing back. 'Was it on purpose? Was he that miserable, and I hadn't noticed? What kind of daughter was I?' She thought. Cath's sobs racked her body as her tears wet Levi's shirt. He was whispering comforting words into her ears, and let her stay there for as long as she liked.

"Do you want to be alone?" He asked when her tears had subsided. She shook her head. She didn't want to be alone. Cath couldn't bear the thought of another person leaving her. Levi took her to her room and laid her down onto her bed. Then he laid down beside her, and she put her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat, and make sure he was still there, with her. "He'll get through this Cath." He said.

She looked into his eyes and said: "How can you know that for sure?"

"I don't. Not here, at least. But I believe that he'll get through this somehow, even if it isn't staying here." Cath knew that he was right, but it just angered her that that was a thought that had to come into mind. That it was a possibility. "I don't want you to get hurt Cath. I love you way too much, and I just want to make sure you aren't taken by surprise if… it does happen. If he" At this he took a shuddering breath. "Dies." All the anger melted away when he said that, and instead there was a wave of sadness, that brought tears along with it. Cath couldn't fathom why she kept crying. Why couldn't she just suck it up? Levi stayed silent and rubbed comforting circles into her back.

Cath woke up to the sunlight shining through the windows, and on to her face. She got up and peeked through the curtains. It was a lovely day, with the grass as green as could be, and not a cloud in the sky. It made Cath sad that her father probably wouldn't be able to see such sunlight properly until he came back home. Then she made a promise to herself that she, Cather Avery, would _not_ be all mopey today. It wouldn't help her dad in any way, and it certainly wasn't good for Cath's mental health either. She washed up, and then went downstairs to eat breakfast. When she got to the kitchen, to her surprise, there were Levi's four sisters, sitting around the kitchen table. Cath had seen them around and at the funeral, of course, but she hadn't talked to any of them except for Bethany, the one who was her age. Of course, it was only to find the milk, but it was progress… right? She cleared her thoughts and properly took in the scene. Candace, the oldest that was already married, sat eating toast on the side that was the farthest from Cath. Diana was the next oldest, and she was talking with Bethany. The youngest sibling, Eva who was in high school, was on her phone, grinning. None of them seemed to notice her while she stood there. Cath was there for quite a while, debating what to do. She didn't want to just waltz in, and make it weird by trying to make breakfast without saying hi. But Diana and Bethany seemed really engrossed in their conversation, so she didn't want to interrupt them. Cath felt someone's hand snake across her waist while she was arguing with herself. "You could just say hi y'know." He said in a low whisper.

She looked into his clear blue eyes and said: "But look at Diana and Bethany. They're talking about something and I don't want to interrupt."

"Hey, guys!" He said to all of his sisters in his normal voice. Cath's face reddened as Bethany and Diana stopped their conversation to inspect her. Not in a bad way though. Eva and Candace both looked up and then looked at Levi, expecting more. Bethany was the first to talk. "Hey, Cath. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" she said. Cath shook her head.

"You could join us!" piped Eva. Levi looked at Cath and saw her pleading eyes. He decided to stay and talk with his siblings, while she made breakfast. He would've made breakfast for her, but he didn't dare leave her alone with his siblings, in fear of what she would do after. Which would be murder him. 'Yes,' he decided, 'This is the best way.' He pulled a chair in from the dining room and sat with his sisters. Cath took in the scene, and said: "Sure."

It was around two in the afternoon, and Cath was just laying in her bed, reading. She heard footsteps coming up the narrow stairs, and moments later, she heard a knock at the door. "Cath? Do you wanna go bowling with us?" asked Bethany. She hesitated for a moment before sitting on the bed. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you all that much. I know how hard it's been for Levi, and all of us, and that we don't really show our gratitude that much, but I know that sometimes it really helps him to have someone to confide in, and usually he doesn't want to tell anyone in his family, because he always wants to stay strong for us. I don't know about my sisters, but I'm really glad that you decided to come with Levi." Her sudden burst left Cath a bit emotional. No one had ever really told her that they appreciate her—at least no one that wasn't her family or her boyfriend. She smiled at Bethany. "I really like being here, and meeting you guys, and hanging out with everybody, although I haven't been doing much of that recently," she said sheepishly. "And Bethany?" Bethany looked up, "I'd love to go bowling with you."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, I've been a bit preoccupied. HEre it is now though soo... forgive me? Sorry this chapter is so short, I tried to make it meaningful though. Or at least almost meaningful. Rainbow Rowell made all the characters, although I just added names to some of them. If you notice anything off, or something I can improve, please let me know with a review. Happy reading!**

As soon as Bethany left, Cath rushed to find the appropriate clothing to wear. She didn't want to wear anything too fancy, since it was a pretty small place, as Levi and Reagan had mentioned. But she didn't want just jeans and a t-shirt, because it was with his _sisters_ for goodness' sake. That was family. _Levi's family_. Even if they were more or less her age. She decided on her only and best pair of mom jeans with a cropped t-shirt that Wren and herself had thrifted. Then she looked in the mirror realized that she _was_ just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Cath groaned inwardly. _Nothing I can do about it now._ she thought. She snatched her bag up and headed downstairs. Everybody was already there except for Eva, who apparently, took the longest to get ready, according to all of the girls. Eva got downstairs, and they all headed towards the car. It was a bit of a tight squeeze, considering the fact that they were all grown adults—for the most part—and they weren't in Levi's truck. There were in Candace's car, an old Honda Fit. Considering everything though, it in better condition than Levi's car, who's heater barely worked, and the springs just barely pushing up your ass. The drive to Arnold's one and only bowling alley was only 30 minutes away.

Much to Cath's surprise, it wasn't as quiet as she imagined it to be. Eva sat in the front with Candace, and as soon as the car was running, she turned on the radio. Everybody sang along to the music, and Cath may have joined in as well. The ride was over in what felt like a couple minutes, and soon they were heading in. It was mostly like what Levi had described it as, with dingy floors and metal tables. It had a nice energy though, as if someone had built this place with good intentions, and for people to have fun. It made sense that he loved this place so much—it seems like it's the only place that was meant solely for amusement. They paid for their tickets to get inside, and got started. Diana was by far the best in the group, and won the first two games. Candace won the last one, But Eva helped her when it was evident that she wasn't the very best. Cath had an amazing time, and she loved all of Levi's sisters by the time that they had left the alley. Candace drove them all to a nearby town to get food, and Cath had a burger that filled her right up to the core. It wasn't as good as the food trucks back home, but it was close enough.

When they got home, Cath thanked all the girls for inviting her, and much to her surprise, they all threw their arms around her. "We heard what happened," Eva said.

"Oh." In all that had happened that afternoon, she had completely forgotten about what happened to her father. Diana spoke up. "Call one of us whenever you need someone to talk to—we're all practically sisters anyway." This had surprised Cath. She and Diana hadn't really talked all that much, and she had seemed kind of distant with Cath. Her sincerity really hit home, and she started getting emotional. Maybe it was just a mix of the fact that Wren wasn't here, or that she didn't want to leave, and have to get back to school, that she just broke down. All the girls' arms were around her, and Cath thought that it wasn't just her that was crying.

After a couple of moments, someone stepped into the hallway and gasped. "What happened to you girls?" exclaimed Ms. Stewart. Their heads turned to meet her eyes, and instead of waiting for an answer, she rushed them towards the kitchen, where there was a batch of cookies and tissues waiting on the table. A few of the girls took a cookie, and all of them took tissues. Cath spoke up. "Do you know where Levi is, Ms. Stewart?" The woman nodded. "Upstairs packing his bag, honey. You can go up if you want." Cath nodded and stood up. She gave each of the girls a hug, and went on her way.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I haven't posted in a while, I know, I know, but I have something now! Um. Okay. Have a lovely day, (or night, and if so, thank you for choosing ****_my _****fic to read at 12 am... it's my greatest honour.) and happy reading!**

Cath peeked into his room.

"Need any help?" she asked.

He looked up and shook his head.

"I wouldn't mind some company though," he offered. She smiled and came inside, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" she said, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. He put a flannel into his suitcase.

"Hmm, not sure. I think around 10?" he looked at her. "Cath. I can't thank you enough." He sat at the edge of the bed and took her hands. "I don't know how I would have coped if you didn't come. I wish I could repay this, or do—" Cath covered his mouth with her hand. "Levi. Stewart. Don't you even _think_ of anything like that. I came because I love you, and I want to support you, not so that I could have something in return." She looked at him sternly. "Can I take my hand off now?"

He nods, and Cath could feel his mouth turn up underneath her hand. She slowly took her hand off. There it was, the smile she suspected.

"I really love you, Cather."

_God._

…

Cath was eating her waffles, but not with the enthusiasm she usually had when she was eating Ms. Stewart's food. It was the day they were leaving, and Cath wished she would have more time with Levi's family. Levi walked in just as she was putting the first of the waffle into her mouth. He dropped a kiss onto the top of her head and took a plate out of the cabinet behind her. "Did you finish packing sweetheart?" he asked after he sat down.

"Yeah, I just need to put my toothbrush in my bag." Another bite of her waffles.

"We can visit them again, Cath." Her head snapped up, and she saw his goofy grin.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes YES! We'll visit, right? Next month!" Her grin almost made her eyes disappear, she was so happy. He laughed and smiled just as much to see her this happy.

"I think you love them more than me," he said jokingly. She rolled her eyes despite the fact her cheeks were aching, gave him a peck on the cheek, and went upstairs to pack her toothbrush.

…

Saying goodbye to everybody was hard, especially the girls, but Cath knew she would be coming back eventually. When she finally got into the truck, Levi looked at her.

"Have you emailed GTL back yet?" He started the truck up and waited for everyone to go back inside before driving off. Cath shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know what to do. I have a billion drafts, but it's like the thing with Professeur Piper last year. I'll have to answer soon though. I got an email asking again." Levi nodded thoughtfully, and asked if he could turn on the radio. It made Cath feel like giving up because even Levi didn't know what to do to help this time.

When they finally got to Lincoln, Cath was wondering about what would happen now. Levi seemed to have the same train of thought.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the dorm?" he asked sweetly.

She thought for a moment.

"Can we go to your house?" Levi raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't want me to be there, I totally get it, I was just thinking because we haven't really been able to—"

His laugh interrupted her.

"Cath, I don't mind at all. So, my house?" Cath looked over at his profile, something she hadn't done in a while. His smile reached his eyes, and his widow's peak looked as feather-light as ever.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Your place."


	9. Chapter 8

**HelLO my lovely friends on the internet. I have a new chapter for you! I hope you all are staying safe, and I send all of my love. Rainbow Rowell created this lovely piece of literature, and I did not, so all characters belong to her. I'm always looking for a beta reader, and please let me know if there are any mistakes! Happy Reading!**

Cath plopped down on the couch (that they finally had enough space for.), exhausted, when the door banged open, followed along by Reagan.

"Hey," she said when she noticed Cath.

"Hey." Cath smiled, feeling nostalgic about her first year in college, when the only thing they would say to each other was "hey".

"When did you get back?" Reagan asked, shaking out her hair.

"Not too long ago. I helped Levi unpack a bit before coming back here."

Reagan wiggled her eyebrows. "Only unpacking?" she asked.

Cath's cheeks reddened and she threw a pillow from the couch, trying to aim for Reagan's head. "_Yes_, only unpacking. And you're breaking a rule."

Reagan laughs and waves it off. "Whatever. I'm your only friend, so I have to ask about these things."

"Oh my goodness, You aren't my _only_ friend…." she says. "I have—"

"Online friends, I know. Didn't we have this conversation last year? My answer still hasn't changed."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Cath smiled to herself, enjoying the banter between them. _This_ was what college was supposed to feel like.

…

Cath started off her day in Professor Piper's office, as she had her classes in the afternoon, and she needed advice.

"Hi, Cath. What do you need?" she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Help." Cath had gotten much more used to confiding into Professor Piper, because of all the success she had last year after listening to her.

"Gemma T. Leslie, the one who wrote Simon Snow, offered me a collaboration to write with her. And I have no idea what to say."

She sets her coffee down.

"Cath. This is a big opportunity. Why don't you want to take it?" she asks.

"That's the thing. I do want to take it, but I don't know why I can't just send the email. I keep having doubts, like, what if I have writer's block? What if I can't think of anything? What if she doesn't like my ideas?" Cath says, waving her hands around to try and explain her point.

"Cath," she smiles gently. "The only way to grow as a writer is to have experience. Experience working, experience writing, collaborating with others. It's okay if you make mistakes. Everyone does. If she's had any experience at all, she'll understand how hard this is. This is an amazing opportunity. I have faith in you that you'll make the right decision. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get going. But please, feel free to come and talk to me whenever you want, Cath." She gets up and leaves, going out into the hall with her coffee.

Cath was a bit taken aback at the sudden onslaught of information that came at her, but she thought about it a lot while walking back to her dorm. She bumped into someone, and all of their things fell on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have been looking where I was—"

"Cath?" she looked up from her place on the ground where she was picking up his stuff, and saw a pair of perry blue wingtips.

_Wonderful._

"Nick?"

"Cath?" She stands up and hands him his things.

"How have you been?" she asks.

He nods. "Good. You won the Prairie Schooner last year, right? Congratulations."

"Thanks." When she says this, they stand there for a few more minutes awkwardly. "I have to go," she says when she can't stand it anymore. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, you too." He turns away and leaves. Cath, once she sees that he's gone, starts to walk again. She felt a weird 'Deja-Vu' sort of moment. It was weird, seeing someone from her past show up so suddenly in her "future." She sighed.

She had other things to worry about.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! This chapter was so much fun to write, and I admit, it has taken longer than it should have to post, but I have I there now! I hope you all are staying safe and healthy, and I hope this brings a bit of life to your day! Fangirl does not belong to me, nor did I think of the book. :(. Everything belongs to Rainbow Rowell. Happy Reading!**

Cath sat in the cafeteria, picking at the food on her tray. Reagan sat beside her and they continued their tradition of entertaining themselves by "people watching."

Reagan stuffed some salad into her mouth.

"OOH! Look. It's a new freshman _with a tail._" Reagan exclaimed, looking at Cath for a reaction. Cath said nothing.

"What in the world is up with you today? Usually the tail thing works!" Reagan said, exasperated. Cath looked up.

"I sent the email."

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!" she yells, standing up. She realizes how loud she was, flips everyone that was looking at her off, and sits back down. "What did you say?" she said in almost a whisper.

Cath rested her forehead on the blue metal table, knowing it wasn't a good idea, but not caring. "Yes. I said yes." Reagan looked at her with confusion.

"That's great, but why are you so down?" she asks.

"Because I was being STUPID," she groans, lifting her head from the table. "I don't know what I was thinking! I can't do this. I have my dad to worry about. And I didn't even ask him what he thought! Aaaagh."

Reagan took another bite of her salad after listening to this whole thing.

"Why did you say yes in the first place then?" she said in an un-Reagan-like way.

"Because… I wanted to, I guess," she replied.

"Then isn't that the right thing? Your dad and your sister would want you to do what you want." After a moment, "If it isn't illegal, of course. And if you want to do it, then you're likely going to be trying your best and hardest, so Gemma will see that, and try and help you out." She runs a hand through her hair, making it stick up. She returns to normal Reagan.

Cath raises an eyebrow, impressed. "You really do have some compassion, huh?" Then after a second thought, "But thanks."

"You bet, nerd. You know, as much as I like you, I still don't appreciate you making me come here with you every time…"

Cath waited in the lobby for Levi to arrive, her fingers tapping against her thigh anxiously. The wind was cool tonight, and Cath was wrapped around in her scarf, the way Levi always did it. She heard the familiar sound of a car door slamming shut, and the car beeping it's affirmation that it's locked. He walked through the front door and smiled when he saw her. They walked towards each other.

"Cather!" he said as they met on a middle ground. He leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead, but she stepped on her tippy toes to catch his lips to hers instead. She could feel his lips curve up into a smile against hers. When they broke off, he was still smiling.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked as they walked towards his truck.

"Well," she said, taking a deep breath and standing to face him. "I said yes to Gemma."

Levi's eyes widened, and his smile grew even bigger. He puts his hands on her waist and tugs her closer.

"Cather." she looks up at him expectantly.

"I seriously love you. And your writing. And the fact that you said yes!" he exclaimed, taking ahold of her face between his warm hands. "Oh my god," he says, turning away from her and walking a distance away and then turning back around. Levi and his hundred-watt smile. Cath stood where he left her, smiling at his enthusiasm and excitement. He walks back to where he was standing before and rests his hands on her shoulders. "You are so adorable."

"Levi?" she says.

"Yes my lovely-wonderful-girlfriend, Cath?"

"Aren't you cold?" she questions. "How about we talk about this in the car?"

He nods, his pearly whites on show. "_Yes._ Over food."

When they got in the car and started driving, Cath turned to Levi.

"Why did you get so happy when I told you?" she asked.

"Because you deserve it Cath. You deserve so much more than what you already get. But you always pass up the chances that you do get, and I do really want the best for you."

Cath held his hand from the console and kissed the back of his hand. He spread his fingers like it felt good. "Thank you Levi," she said against his hand. "Thank you for believing in me."


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! I haven't updated in a while, but I hope you all enjoy it! It's a bit longer than usual, and I worked really hard on it. If you'd like to review, or see any mistakes, please let me know! Also, all characters belong to Rainbow Rowell. :)**

Cath sat at her desk, staring at her phone. She had just received a call from her dad's number, but she didn't want to open it and check. She didn't want to know if there was bad news waiting behind the voicemail. Cath knew that she _should_ check, and that Wren would get frustrated if Cath explained her reasoning. But she had to hear the message. It was her _dad_. After 30 minutes of arguing with herself, she took a deep breath and checked it.

"Hey Cath... It's your dad. I wanted to call to let you know that I'll be alright. The doctors did their thing, and they said that I'm almost good to go. It'll be a few weeks more, but I'll be flying home then. Please try not to worry too much? Please? Actually, no, don't worry at all. Didn't I tell you something like that last year? I stick by it. I love you honey."

Cath took a shuddering breath and let it out slowly. She wiped the tears that were threatening to fall forward and tried to smile. _See Cath? _she thought to herself. _Not bad news. Wonderful news, in fact. _She got up and paced back and forth between the small space that they had, trying to express her relief. After a few minutes, she decided to go take a walk to let out some energy and get some fresh air. She changed out of her pajamas and into some jeans, threw on her favourite cardigan, (the one Wren had gotten her—it was oddly flattering, and Cath often wondered why she hadn't gotten one like this a long time ago,) a light coat and her sneakers, and headed out the door.

Cath walked aimlessly throughout campus, marveling at how quiet and serene it was. It was odd to have time alone to herself—she was so used to being around people all the time, that she never had time to think her thoughts, if that made any sense. It was completely different from last year, when she felt so lonely. Her and her thoughts roamed around, stopping at a stall to buy some fries. She sat down on the ground where there was shade, and fed a few squirrels when they came close. Cath pulled out her phone and checked her unread emails, using the school's wifi.

_Miss Cather Avery,_

_I have read your email, and am thrilled to start working with you! I think it would be good for us to have an exchange of ideas. We can do this over coffee sometime soon, so if you'd like to let me know when you're free, we can schedule something! My agent would also like you to sign a contract, to ensure that everything goes smoothly. My agent's number is included below._

_Kind regards,_

_Gemma T. Leslie_

_Elias Romenwo_

_Literary Agent for Cherimoya Prints_

_768-845-3847_

Cath mentally added onto her list of things she needed to do, "call Elias". Cath sighed and turned off her phone. Her to-do list seemed to be growing bigger all the time, and not much had been getting crossed off. Wren had made it a point to get Cath more fashionable, or "fashion forward," and so Cath was to meet her in a few hours. But until then? She had readings to do for one of her classes, she had an assignment due in three days, and she was desperately behind on her laundry. But Cath didn't want to do those things, and she still had three pairs of clean underwear left. Cath thought about her books at home, and wondered if there were any good bookstores nearby, or if any of her favourites were there. For someone that had lived here for the majority of two years, she didn't explore much, on her own or with others. They mostly stuck to the same places. She decided to gather up her courage and ask one of the local-seeming people that surrounded her. Cath mapped out what she was going to say in her head.

"_Hi! I was wondering if you knew of any good bookstores?"_

_*The (hopefully) wonderful person answers.*_

"_Okay, thank you so much!"_

That should be good enough, right?

Cath looks around for someone to ask, sees a girl sitting on a bench and decides to go ask her.

As she approaches, the girl looks up from her phone. Cath tries to look friendly, and smiles. "Hi! I was wondering if you know any good bookstores around here?" The girl nods and thinks for a minute.

"I'm pretty sure they opened one recently, just around the corner. Um, turn around the corner of that building, go straight for a bit, and then turn right." She smiles. "Good luck!"

"Okay, thanks!" The girl looks back down at her phone, and Cath starts walking in the direction of the building. Her phone buzzes, and she pulls it out of her pocket, not stopping.

L: _i'm thinking of u :)_

Cath responds.

C: _okay :)_

L: _where are you?_

C: _it's a secret…_

C: _i'll talk to u later_

C: _i'm on an adventure_

L: _u and ur mysteries... okay okay i'll talk later_

Cat turns off her phone and puts it in her pocket. By now, she knew what Levi's schedule for work was, and he was definitely at work. Maybe on break? She laughed quietly when imagining Levi trying to figure out what she was doing. She put her hands in her pockets and continued on with her journey.


End file.
